fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario ' is a series of video games by Nintendo. It is often referred to as the ''Super Mario series, but not every game in the series is called Super. The Super Mario series can actually be considered a sub-series to the Mario series. The character Mario first starred in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong, and only later starring in is own series, the first episode being Mario Bros., that hit arcades in 1983. Because he was the main character in the Donkey Kong game it is often considered the first Mario game, but technically it is not part of the Mario series. Video Games A high number of games has been released, and a precise number can't be defined, depending on considering part of the series some spin-off titles, or counting more than once a remade game. This list tries to include every known Mario game, also including upcoming titles, sorted by genere, for a total of '''110 different episodes, and 28 remakes or compilations, making a total of 138 Mario releases. The list does not include re-releases of single games (such as the Game Boy Advance NES Classics releases of Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Mario), considered different "versions" of the same game, and games that are not titled "Mario", such as Super Princess Peach or Luigi's Mansion, considered part of their own series. Main games *''Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (13 september 1985), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (3 june 1986), Famicom, known as Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels outside Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (october 1988), NES, known as Super Mario USA in Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (23 october 1988), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Land'' (21 april 1989), Game Boy. *''Super Mario World'' (21 november 1990), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (21 october 1992), Game Boy. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (21 january 1994), Game Boy. Being a Wario game, and featuring Mario only as a cameo, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (15 august 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Being a Yoshi game, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario 64'' (23 june 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (19 july 2002), GameCube. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (15 may 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (1 november 2007), Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (12 november 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (23 may 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (3 november 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Original Game & Watch games *''Mario Bros.'' (14 march 1983), Game & Watch Multi Screen. Also known as Mario Bros. II, has nothing to do with the original Mario Bros. *''Mario's Cement Factory'' (28 april 1983), Game & Watch Tabletop. *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (10 november 1983), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Mario the Juggler'' (16 october 1991), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. The last Game & Watch ever released, a remake of the first one, Ball. Puzzle games *''Dr. Mario'' (27 july 1990), Famicom/Nes, Game Boy. *''Yoshi no Tamago'' (4 dicember 1991), Famicom/NES, Game Boy. Released in Europe as Mario & Yoshi. It might be not considered part of the Mario series. *''Mario & Wario'' (27 august 1993), Super Famicom. Part of both Mario and Wario series. *''Hotel Mario'' (31 december 1994), Philips CD-i. *''Mario's Picross'' (14 march 1995), Game Boy. *''Mario's Super Picross'' (14 september 1995), Super Famicom. *''Mario's Picross 2'' (1996), Game Boy. *''Dr. Mario 64'' (9 april 2001), Nintendo 64. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (24 may 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (25 september 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (8 june 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (14 november 2010), Nintendo DS. Sport games *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (20 september 1991), originally for Famicom/NES, it was re-released in arcades as Mario's Open Golf. It might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Mario's Tennis'' (21 july 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario Golf 64'' (11 june 1999), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Golf GB'' (10 august 1999), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis 64'' (21 july 2000), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis GB'' (1 december 2000), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (5 september 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (22 april 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Power Tennis'' (28 october 2004), GameCube. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii in the New Play Control! series. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (21 july 2005), GameCube. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (13 september 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Strikers'' (18 november 2005), GameCube. Known as Mario Smash Football in Europe and Australia.'' *''Mario Basket 3 on 3'' (27 july 2006), Nintendo DS. Called Mario Hoops 3-on-3 in America and Mario Slam Basketball in Eurpoe. *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (25 may 2007), Wii. Called Mario Strikers Charged Football in Europe and Australia. *''Mario & Sonic at Beijing Olympics'' (6 november 2007), Wii, Nintendo DS. A crossover with the Sonic series. Called Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games outside Japan. *''Super Mario Stadium Family Baseball'' (19 june 2008), Wii. Called Mario Super Sluggers outside Japan. *''Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics'' (13 october 2009), Wii, Nintendo DS. Known as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games outside Japan. *''Mario Sports Mix'' (25 november 2010), Wii. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (15 november 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''Mario Tennis 3DS'' (2012), Nintendo 3DS. Racing games *''Super Mario Kart'' (27 august 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Kart 64'' (14 december 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' (1997), Satellaview. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (21 july 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (7 november 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (october 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Kart DS'' (14 november 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (march 2007), Arcade. *''Mario Kart Wii'' (10 april 2008), Wii. *''Mario Kart 7'' (1 dicember 2011), Nintendo 3DS. RPG games *''Super Mario RPG'' (9 march 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Paper Mario'' (11 august 2000), Nintendo 64. Originally called Mario Story in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG'' (17 november 2003), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga outside Japan. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (22 july 2004), GameCube. Originally called Paper Mario RPG in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG 2x2'' (28 november 2005), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time outside Japan. *''Super Paper Mario'' (9 april 2007), Wii. *''Mario & Luigi RPG 3!!!'' known as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story outside Japan. *''Paper Mario 3DS'' (2012), Nintendo 3DS. Party games *''Mario Party'' (18 december 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 2'' (17 december 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 3'' (7 december 2000), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 4'' (21 october 2002), GameCube. *''Mario Party-e'' (7 february 2003), Game Boy Advance e-Reader. *''Mario Party 5'' (10 november 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' (september 2004), Arcade. *''Mario Party 6'' (18 november 2004), GameCube. *''Mario Party Advance'' (13 january 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' (october 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Party 7'' (7 november 2005), GameCube. *''Mario Party 8'' (29 may 2007), Wii. *''Mario Party DS'' (8 november 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' (october 2009), Arcade. *''Mario Party 9'' (2012), Wii. Educational games *''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' (1991), PC. *''Mario Teaches Typing'' (13 november 1991), PC. *''Mario is Missing!'' (31 december 1992), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. First game to star Luigi as the main character. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' (1 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' (1 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' (15 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Time Machine'' (december 1993), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. Considered a sequel to Mario is Missing!. *''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' (31 march 1997), PC. Other games *''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario no Sweater'' (27 august 1986), Famicom Disk System. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Roulette'' (1991), Arcade. *''Mario Paint'' (14 july 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Unkurukai'' (1993), Arcade. *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (23 february 1995), PC. Later re-released as Mario's FUNdamentals. *''Mario Clash'' (28 september 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario no Photopi'' (4 december 1998), Nintendo 64. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (1 december 1999), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2 february 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' (29 june 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (29 august 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Family'' (10 september 2001), Game Boy Color. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Pinball Land'' (26 august 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (14 july 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Calculator'' (25 february 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario Clock'' (1 april 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. Remakes *''Punch Ball Mario Bros.'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Mario Bros. Special'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Super Mario Bros. Special'' (1986), NEC PC-8801. *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Arcade. *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Famicom Disk System. Starring characters from the All Night Nippon radio show. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (8 march 1986), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Kaette Kita Mario Bros.'' (1988), Famicom Disk System. *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' (1990), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario World'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (4 may 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Dr. Mario'' in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (7 february 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (21 november 2004), Nintendo DS. *''A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario'' (24 dicember 2008), Nintendo DSiWare. *''New Super Mario Bros. Mii'' (7 june 2011), Wii U. Demo shown at E3 2011. Re-releases in compilations *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' (november 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris./Nintendo World Cup'' (november 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet'' (december 1990), NES. *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (14 july 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Includes Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. USA and Super Mario Bros. 3. *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' (december 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (december 1994), SNES. *''Super Mario Advance'' (march 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (march 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (20 september 2002), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (14 july 2003), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (13 september 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (25 march 2006) known as Dr. Mario Online Rx in America. Arcade Machines Four Mario arcade machines that can't be listed as "video games" have been released only in Japan. These are: *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Pachislot'' (1989). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed slot machine. *''Super Mario World'' (1991). A Super Mario World themed skee ball-like game. *''Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World'' (june 1992). A Super Mario Bros. themed Pinball. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' (2003). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed Medal Game. Cinema & TV Many cartoons and a live action movie have been released in thee Mario series. The charcter first appeared in the Donkey Kong animated series, but the first Mario work hsve been the Japan-only animated movies Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach!), released in 1986, and Super Mario, released in 1989, that's a collection of three short stories based on fairy tales. On monday 4 september 1989 started The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the first Mario TV series, that also included live action segments. The Legend of Zelda cartoon was featured instead of Super Mario episodes on fridays, but the live action segment was still included. It ran for 65 episodes (13 of the Zelda series). Other two TV series were made: The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, that ran from 8 september to 1 december 1990, lasting 26 episodes, and Super Mario World, that ran from 14 september to 7 december 1991, lasting only 13 episodes. On 28 may 1993 was released the first and only live action movie in the series, called Super Mario Bros. Lastly, in 1994 was released the japan-only Mario Kirby Masterpiece, featuring two different stories, a Mario one and a Kirby one, but they do not interact in any way. Live action shows include Mario Ice Capades, an Ice skating show that was ired on tv on 7 december 1989; King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, a children TV show that featured public domain cartoons from the 20's and 30's and aired from 1989 to 1990; The Super Mario Challenge a children TV show that aired from 1990 to 1991. In 1994 was also aired Mario All Stars, a compilation of episodes from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and the Super Mario World TV show. Episodes from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World were featured in the Captain N show Captain N & the Video Game Masters. Publications Mario publications include: *Three children books written by Jack C. Harris released in 1990: Super Mario Bros. Trapped in the Perilous Pit, Super Mario Bros. 3: Happy Birthday, Princess Toadstool and Super Mario Bros. 3: The Secret Bridge *The Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 comics by Valiant, publicated on Nintendo Comics System issues 5, 6, 8 (this one based on Dr. Mario) and 9. The first episode was released in a preview issue in 1990. A spin-off series titled Game Boy was also featured on Nintendo Comics System comics. *A series of 29 comics publicated on the german Club Nintendo magazine from april 1991 to december 1998. *10 books in the Nintendo Adventure Books" (the only not-Mario books were volumes 9 and 10). *''Super Mario-Kun by CoroCoro Comics, a manga only released in Japan, covering many games in the series, with issue 1 released on 27 august 1991 and the currently last issue, number 42 released on 24 december 2010. *''Super Mario Adventures'' a comic series released on issues of the Nintendo Power Mgazine, starting january 1992 (issue 32) and lasting 12 episodes. In july 1994 all episodes were released in a single graphic novel, also including the first Mario VS Wario episode. *''Mario VS Wario'' a sequel of Super Mario Adventures publicated in two episodes on issues 44 (january 1993) and 56 (january 1994) of Nintendo Power. *''Game Boy Advance - Super Mario Advance'' first book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in september 2001 *''Super Mario-Kun'' by Pikkapika, a manga only released in Japan that lasted for five issues from october 2004 to september 2009. Board Games Many board games based on Mario video games have been released. These include (15 listed): *''Super Mario Bros'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Ladder game'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Mini Pinball'' (1985) *''Super Mario World: Barrel of Yoshis'' (1990). Based on the Barrel of Monkeys game. *''Super Mario World Lucky Coin'' (1990) *''Mario Domino'' (1992) *''Mario Party Slot Car Derby'' (1999) *''Nintendo UNO'' (2005). Despite the name, it only features characters from Mario games (with Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion). *''New Super Mario Bros. Coin Adventure'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Gura Gura'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Labyrinth'' (2006) *''Nintendo Monopoly'' (2006). Features many Nintendo characters, not only from the Mario series, so this may not be considered part of the Mario series. Re-released in 2010. *''Yahtzee Super Mario Collector's Edition (2008) *''Super Mario Chess'' (2009) *''Mario Kart Wii Grand Prix'' (2010) Also some jigsaw puzzles featuring artwork from the series have been released. LPs & CDs Soundtrack CDs for almost every game in the series have been released. Original CDs include: *Super Mario Compact Disco (1 august 1993), remixes by Ambassadors of Funk. *Mario & Zelda Big Band Live (2003) *Famicom Sound History Series - Mario the Music (2004) Toys Many Mario toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Mario Bros. Gamelord'' (1985). Costruction toys by Byggis. *''Super Mario Bros. 3 McDonald's Happy Meal Toys'' (1988). A set of four toys. *''Super Mario Bros. Movie Action Figures'' (1993) by Ertl. A line of 6 action figures. Also a Devo Chamber playset and a limited edition Crash Action Police Car have been released. *''Super Mario Bros. Devo Gun'' (1993) by Ertl. A toy weapon based on that from the movie. *''Mario Kart 64 Action Figures'' (1996) Action figures based on characters from Mario Kart 64. A kart is included with every figure. *''Taco Bell Mario Toys'' (1996). *''Mario Cart Bit Char-G'' (2001). RC toys based on karts from Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart Super Circuit. *''Wendy's Wii Toys'' (2007). Two of the set of five toys are based on Mario games. *''Super Mario Figure Collection'' (2008). Set of action figures based on many characters from the series. *''K'NEX Mario Kart Wii Sets'' (2011). Line of 18 sets of construction toys by K'NEX. Merchandise Hundreds of promotional Mario items have been released through the years, including video game consoles and accessories, figurines, plush dolls, attire and food. Some of the most notable are: *Mario PEZ Dispenser (1985) *Nintendo Cereal System (1988), featuring both Mario and Zelda. *Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards (1992) *Pepsi Twist Mario Bottle Tops (2001) *Mario Chocolate Eggs by Furuta (2006) *Special Edition Mario Red DS (2008) *Mario 25th Anniversary Special Edition Nintendo Dsi XL (2010) *Mario 25th Anniversary Special Edition Nintendo Wii (2010) *Mario Nintendo 3DS (2011) *Toad Nintendo 3DS (2011) *Peach Nintendo 3DS (2011) Sub-series *Mario Bros.: A series of platform video games starring Mario and Luigi. *Super Mario: A series of platform/adventure video games starring Mario. *Super Mario Land: A series of platform video games featuring Mario, released on portable consoles. *Dr. Mario: A series of puzzle games starring Mario as a doctor. *Mario Kart: A series of racing games starring characters from the Mario series. All racing games in the Mario series have been Mario Kart titles with the exception of Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium. *Mario Tennis: A series of tennis video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Mario Party: A series of party (minigames) video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Mario Golf: A series of golf video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Paper Mario: A series of RPG video games featuring hybrid 2D and 3D graphics. *Mario & Luigi: A series of RPG video games for portable consoles. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: A series of platform/puzzle video games, that serves as a crossover with the Donkey Kong series. *Mario & Sonic: A series of sport video games, that serves as a crossover with the Donkey Kong series. Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Mario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as hero from Donkey Kong will be listed in the Donkey Kong series' page; the same way appearances of Yoshi or Wario will only be listed if are as characters from the Mario series, appearances of them as heroes of their own series will be listed in their rispective series' articles (Yoshi and Wario). |- | ||''Duck Hunt|| ||[[Duck Hunt X Mario|''Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt have been released in the same cartdrige in 2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt and in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet]]||3 |- | ||'Alleyway'|| ||[[Alleyway X Mario|Mario is the pilot of the spaceship in Alleyway]]||1 |- | ||'Baseball (Nintendo)'|| ||[[Baseball (Nintendo) X Mario|Mario and Luigi have cameos as leaders of the teams in the Game Boy version of Baseball.]]||1 |- | ||Nightmare on Elm Street|| ||[[Mario X Nightmare on Elm Street|In the episode Missing Persons of the Freddy's Nightmares TV series, two childeren play Super Mario Bros.]]||2 |- | ||[[EarthBound]]|| ||[[EarthBound X Mario|In the first Earthbound game, some children talk about Super Mario Bros. 3 and the unexisting Super Mario Bros. 7]]||2 |- | ||'Gadget'|| ||[[Gadget X Mario|Inspector Gadget guest stars in the live action episode Defective Gadgetry of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]]||1 |- | ||'Golf (Nintendo)'|| ||[[Golf (Nintendo) X Mario|Mario is the player in Golf for the Game Boy; the arcade version of NES Open Tournament Golf, being called Mario's Open Golf is part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||The Wizard|| ||[[Mario X The Wizard|Characters in the movie The Wizard often play games from the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||''Nintendo World Championships||1990||[[Mario X Nintendo World Championships|A version of ''Super Mario Bros. is included in Nintendo World Championships]]||3 |- | ||''Barrel of Mokeys||1990||Super Mario World: Barrel of Yoshis is a Mario version of the Barrel of Monkeys||3 |- | ||Alex Kidd|| ||[[Alex Kidd X Mario|A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in ''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World]]|| |- | ||''Shinobi|| ||[[Mario X Shinobi|A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in ''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World.]]|| |- | ||Maniac Mansion|| ||[[Maniac Mansion X Mario|The first notes of the Super Mario Bros. theme are featured in the SNES version of Maniac Mansion.]]||2 |- | ||''Running Stadium|| ||[[Mario X Running Stadium|''Super Mario Bros. and World Class Track Meet, part of the Running Stadium series, have been released in the same cartdrige in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet]]||3 |- | ||''Back to the Future|| ||[[Back to the Future X Mario|Enemies very similar to the ones from the Mario series are featured in the game ''Back to the Future Part II & III.]]||3 |- | ||'Sim'|| ||Bowser has a cameo in SimCity for the SNES. A statue of Mario is also unlockable.||1 |- | ||'Game Boy (Valiant)'|| ||[[Game Boy X Mario|The Game Boy comic series by Valiant is based on Super Mario Land.]]||1 |- | ||''Ball (G&W)|| ||[[Ball X Mario|''Mario the Juggler is a remake of Ball.]]||3 |- | ||'Zelda'|| ||[[Mario X Zelda|Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enenemies in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and many other enemies are featured in subsequent episodes of the series; Link from the Zelda series has a cameo in Super Mario RPG.]]||1 |- | ||'Yoshi'|| ||[[Mario X Yoshi|The Yoshi series is a spinoff of the Mario series; the games Mario & Yoshi and all Yoshi's Island games are part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||'Barcode Battler'||1992||[[Barcode Battler X Mario|A set of Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards has been released.]]||1 |- | ||''Jill of the Jungle||1992||[[Jill of the Jungle X Mario|A prototype version of ''Jill of the Jungle featured a reference to an italian superhero called "Mario"]]|| |- | ||'Super Scope 6'|| ||[[Mario X Super Scope 6|Mario and Lemmy Koopa have a cameo in Super Scope 6.]]||1 |- | ||'Street Fighter'|| ||[[Mario X Street Fighter|Mario fights some Street Fighter II characters in the comic Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles!]]||1 |- | ||'Kid Icarus'|| ||[[Kid Icarus X Mario|Pit from Kid Icarus is featured in the comic Super Mario: Die Bescherung]]||1 |- | ||'Mega Man'|| ||[[Mario X Mega Man|Mega Man is featured in Super Mario: Die Bescherung and some other Club Nintendo comics.]]||1 |- | ||Play Action Football|| ||[[Mario X Play Action Football|Mario's face and Racoon Tail from Super Mario Bros. appear on a coin in Play Action Football.]]||2 |- | ||'N&B Blocks'|| ||[[Mario X N&B Blocks|The last level of the "Mario Zone" in Super Mario Land 2, is made of N&B Blocks.]]||1 |- | ||'Kirby'|| ||[[Kirby X Mario|Kirby is featured in Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland and some other Club Nintendo comics; Mario along with Luigi, Toad and Birdo have a cameo in Kirby Super Star.]]||1 |- | ||'Star Fox'|| ||[[Mario X Star Fox|Fox from Star Fox is featured in the comics Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland and, with other Star Fox characters in Part 3 of Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit.]]||1 |- | ||'Joe & Mac'|| ||[[Joe & Mac X Mario|Joe and Mac are featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 1.]]||1 |- | ||'The Lost Vikings'|| ||[[Mario X The Lost Vikings|Erik, Baleog and Olaf from The Lost Vikings are featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 2.]]||1 |- | ||'Wario'|| ||[[Mario X Wario|The Wario series is a spin-off of the Mario series. The games Mario & Wario and Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 are part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||'Mokoto Chan no Wonder Kitchen'|| ||[[Mario X Mokoto Chan no Wonder Kitchen|The tree viruses from Dr. Mario make a cameo in Mokoto chan no Wonder Kitchen]]||1 |- | ||'Plok'|| ||[[Mario X Plok|Plok is featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 3.]]||1 |- | ||'StarTropics'|| ||In Startropics II there's a character riding a Koopa Troopa.||1 |- | ||Stunt Race FX|| ||[[Mario X Stunt Race FX|Mario's Face appears on billboards in Stunt Race FX.]]||2 |- | ||''Uniracers|| ||[[Mario X Uniracers|One of the tracks in ''Uniracers is called "Wario Paint".]]||3 |- | ||'Undake30 Same Game'|| ||Undake30 Same Game is a Mario game.||1 |- | ||'Picross'|| ||The Mario's Picross sub-series is part of both series.||1 |- | ||'Satella-Q'|| ||Toad from the Mario series is the main character in Satella-Q.||1 |- | ||The Simpsons|| ||Bart Simpson imagines Mario and Luigi in The Simspons episode "Marge Be Not Proud"; there are other Mario references in other episodes of the series as well as the comics and videogames.||2 |- | ||''Godzilla|| ||[[Godzilla X Mario|The comic ''Mario in Mariozilla is a parody of Godzilla.]]||3 |- | ||[[Pokémon]]|| ||[[Mario X Pokémon|''Mario & Wario'' can be seen on a TV in Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue; In Pokémon Stadium 2, connecting video game consoles to a TV can show images from Mario games.]]||2 |- | ||'Metroid'|| ||[[Mario X Metroid|Samus from Metroid has a cameo in Super Mario RPG.]]||1 |- | ||''Child's Play|| ||[[Child's Play X Mario|A living doll very similar to Chucky is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1.]]||3 |- | ||''Friday the 13th|| ||[[Friday the 13th X Mario|A monster very similar to Jason is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1.]]||3 |- | ||''Hellraiser|| ||[[Hellraiser X Mario|A monster very similar to Pinhead is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1, while in Part 2 there's an object very similar to the Lemarchand's box while Kirby's look assumes some of Pinhead's features.]]||3 |- | ||Pilot Wings|| ||Mario's face can be seen on Mount Rushmore in Pilotwings 64. When shot it turns into Wario's face.||2 |- | ||''Crash Bandicoot|| ||[[Crash Bandicoot X Mario|In ''Crash Bandicoot there are some enemies similar to Piranha Plants and Koopa Troopas; there also are other references in other episodes of the series.]]||3 |- | ||'Excitebike'||1997||''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||'Game & Watch Gallery'|| ||[[Game & Watch Gallery X Mario|Mario and other characters from the series are the main characters in Game & Watch Gallery and its sequels.]]||1 |- | ||''Evil Dead|| ||[[Evil Dead X Mario|In the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 2 Mario receives the Necronomicon book from a skeleton buried under a gravestone with the name "Ash" written on it.]]||3 |- | ||'Diddy Kong Racing'|| ||[[Diddy Kong Racing X Mario|T.T. from Diddy Kong racing appears in the Mario comic Sag niemals Holerö!.]]||1 |- | ||'Bomberman'|| ||[[Bomberman X Mario|Bomberman appears in the Mario comic Sag niemals Holerö!.]]||1 |- | ||[[Halloween]]|| ||[[Halloween X Mario|In the book Halloween: The Mad House, a character sights "the new Mario Brothers game".]]||2 |- | ||''Chtulu Mythos|| ||[[Chtulu Mythos X Mario|The alien KKDU from Mario's comic ''Sag niemals Holerö! - Part 2, looks very similar to Chtulu.]]||3 |- | ||''Game Boy Camera|| ||Many images of Mario and Luigi are featured in the Game Boy Camera software.||3 |- | ||'F-Zero|| ||[[F-Zero X Mario|One of the tracks in F-Zero X is the "Rainbow Road" from Mario Kart 64]]||1 |- | ||Banjo|| ||[[Banjo X Mario|Bottles from Banjo-Kazooie is featured in the comic Super Mario in Aloha Hawaii.]]||1 |- | ||Super Smash Bros.|| ||Characters, places and items from the Mario series are featured in all Super Smash Bros. games.||1 |- | ||N-Gang|| ||Characters from the Mario series appear in "Freeze Frame" and other N-Gang episodes.||1 |- | ||Animal Crossing|| ||Elements from the Mario series appear in many Animal Crossing games.||2 |- | ||Mobile Golf|| ||[[Mario X Mobile Golf|''Mobile Golf'' is a new version of Mario Golf and features some of the same characters.]]||1 |- | ||Luigi's Mansion|| ||Luigi's Mansion is a spin-off of Mario, starring Luigi.||1 |- | ||''Futurama|| ||[[Futurama X Mario|A character that looks identical to Mario and with the same name appears in Futurama's episode ''Anthology of Interest II and in volume 44 of the Futurama comic.]]||3 |- | ||''Panel de Pon|| ||[[Mario X Panel de Pon|''Dr. Mario was released with Panel de Pon in Nintendo Puzzle Collection.]]||3 |- | ||Pikmin|| ||Some Pikmin make a cameo in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour.||1 |- | ||''My Life as a Teenage Robot|| ||The Mad Hammer Brothers from My Life as a Teenage Robot are based upon Mario and Luigi.||3 |- | ||[[Stafy]]|| ||[[Mario X Stafy|A poster of Starfy can be seen in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga; Peach's dress can be unlocked for Starfy in ''Densetsu no Stafy 4.]]||2'' |- | ||[[1080°]]|| ||[[1080° X Mario|In the game 1080° Avalanche there are some references to the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Metal Gear|| ||[[Mario X Metal Gear|In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes there are many references to the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Fire Emblem|| ||[[Fire Emblem X Mario|In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door a child talks about Fire Emblem.]]||2 |- | ||''Spyro|| ||In Spyro: A Hero's Tail there are many elements that parody the Mario series.||3 |- | ||Warcraft|| ||[[Mario X Warcraft|In ''World of Warcraft there are two characters named Larion and Muigin, that are parodies of Mario and Luigi.]]||3 |- | ||Daigasso! Band Brothers|| ||[[Daigasso! Band Brothers X Mario|Musics from the Mario series are featured in Daigasso! Band Brothers.]]||2 |- | ||NBA Street|| ||Mario, Luigi and Peach are unlockable in NBA Street V3.||1 |- | ||Yakuman DS|| ||Yakuman DS is a Mario game.||1 |- | ||''Advent Rising|| ||[[Advent Rising X Mario|In ''Advent Rising there's a secret zone modeled after the Warp Zones from Super Mario Bros.]]||3 |- | ||[[Nintendogs]]|| ||Many items from the Mario series are unlockable in the first Nintendogs game.||2 |- | ||Big Brain Academy|| ||[[Big Brain Academy X Mario|In Big Brain Academy there are images of objects from the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Dance Dance Revolution|| ||''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||''Puzzle League|| ||[[Mario X Puzzle League|''Dr. Mario was released in a compilation with Puzzle League.]]||3 |- | ||Pac-Man|| ||[[Mario X Pac-Man|Three characters from the Pac-Man series are playable in Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2.]]||1 |- | ||SSX|| ||[[Mario X SSX|Mario, Luigi and Peach are unlockable in the GameCube version of SSX on Tour.]]||1 |- | ||''Asterix|| ||[[Asterix X Mario|In ''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum there are some references to the Mario series.]]||3 |- | ||Super Princess Peach|| ||Super Princess Peach is a spin-off of Mario.||1 |- | ||R.O.B.|| ||[[Mario X R.O.B.|R.O.B. is unlockable in Mario Kart DS.]]||1 |- | ||''Brain Training|| ||[[Brain Training X Mario|''Virus Buster, a minigame from More Brain Training, is based on Dr. Mario and was released with it in Dr. Mario & Germ Buster; The Second Dorguy's questions in Super Paper Mario are based on a Brain Training task.]]||3 |- | ||[[Stormbreaker]]|| ||In the movie Stormbreaker the main character has a copy of Mario Kart DS.||2 |- | ||Final Fantasy|| ||[[Final Fantasy X Mario|Five characters from the Final Fantasy series are unlockable in Mario Basketball 3on3 and Mario Sports Mix.]]||1 |- | ||Tamagotchi|| ||[[Mario X Tamagotchi|Mametchi from Tamagotchi is selectable in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2.]]||1 |- | ||Itadaki Street|| ||[[Itadaki Street X Mario|Many Mario characters are featured in Itadaki Street DS.]]||1 |- | ||''South Park|| ||In South Park's Imaginationland episodes there are characters resembling Mario, Wario and Bowser.||3 |- | ||[[Rayman]]|| ||[[Mario X Rayman|A Nintendo Power preview image of ''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| |- | ||[[Rabbids]]|| ||[[Mario X Rabbids|A Nintendo Power preview image of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| |- | ||Wii games|| ||Super Mario Bros. sprites are hidden in Wii Fit; Super Mario Bros. theme is unlockable in Wii Music.||2 |- | ||''Mach Rider''|| ||In Mario Kart Wii there's a bike named "Mach Bike".||3 |- | ||Captain Rainbow|| ||[[Captain Rainbow X Mario|Birdo guest stars in Captain Rainbow; Piranha Plant also makes an appearance.]]||1 |- | ||''Spore|| ||The example creature in Spore's manual references Yoshi from the Mario series.||3 |- | ||''Matt Hazard|| ||[[Mario X Matt Hazard|The character Captain Carpenter from ''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard is a parody of Mario. Some references to Mario are also featured in Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond]]||3 |- || ||''Assassin's Creed|| ||[[Assassin's Creed X Mario|The character Mario Auditore in ''Assassin'Creed II makes a reference to Nintendo's Mario; in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood there's a reference to the Mario series in a trophy's name.]]||3 |- || ||Dragon Quest|| ||[[Dragon Quest X Mario|Slime from Dragon Quest is unlockable in Mario Sports Mix.]]||1 |- || ||[[Tron]]|| ||[[Mario X Tron|A Mario Bros. arcade machine can be seen in a scene of Tron: Legacy.]]||2 |- || ||AR Games'''|| ||In the Fishing mini-game Mario items can be caught.||1 Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series